Boy likes Girl, Girl Hates Boy'
by GothHelena
Summary: set in high school. samjack paring. rated k to be safe Jack likes Sam and everyone knows it. sam hates him, and everyone knows itbut what happens when a certain janet fraiser comes into it?
1. Chapter 1

'Boy likes Girl, Girl hates Boy'

Jack cleared his throat, wiped his palms on his jeans, too a deep breath . He had never felt so nervous in his life. The butterflies in his stomach were having a party- and a pretty wild one at that- he was so nervous he could be sick. Jack cleared his throat, wiped h is palms on his jeans and took another deep breath. Now or never.

"Hi. Carter. Hey." Jack stuttered. The pretty blonde turned to face him. She had previously been laughing with her friends but now looked as though she was steeling herself for battle.

"What do you want?" she said, folding her arms.

"I…err…I…" he cleared his throat again "I…"

"Spit it out, will you?"

"I…err…was…wondering…" he cleared his throat "if…err…maybe you wanted to go to the dance on Friday" he said, rushing the last bit and looking at his feet, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"What?" she said, almost laughing again, but, realising that he was serious, she said "no way! God, I can't believe you! Do you honestly think that I would want to go near you with a 10 foot pole?" she yelled, attracting the few passers by who weren't watching yet. She stormed off, and after a couple moments her shell shocked friends followed her.

Jack stood there in disbelief. He couldn't believe it. She rejected him. Why?

"Alright people, the shows over. Why don't you get out of here?" Jacks friend Charlie said, appearing out of the crowd, followed by his other friend Teal'c. Nobody moved.

"MOVE!" Teal'c yelled. Slowly the crowd dispersed. 


	2. Chapter 2

Authers note: thank you for your review! but, because I only got one review, i will only post the next chapter after 3 reviews, because it is such a short chapter! enjoy!

"I'm home!" Samantha Carter yelled as she opened her front door.

"hi hunny" her mother greeted her. "how was your day?"

"Don't get me started. Jack O'Neill asked me out today. I can't believe him!"

"Why are you so angry about it?"

"Because its Jack O'Neill. He's nothing like me. I hate him."

"Hunny, I don't think you should be so mean about him" her mother said, looking reproachful. "Have you ever actually had a conversation?"

"No" Sam said quietly. Her mother simply raised an eyebrow.

"Mum, you just don't get it" she said

"Ok, hunny" her mum said, fully understanding, but didn't argue the point with her daughter-she had inherited her fathers stubbornness. 


	3. Chapter 3

Authers note: thank u all for your reviews!

Nyrocat: yes teal'c is in it. I know he isn't from earth but it wasn't the same without him. Hehe

I know the chapters are small, but they will get longer, I promise.

AphroditeGoddess808: Peace and Love to you also!

Thank you for such a nice review!

ok, i said I would only post this after three reviews, but Nyrocat sent two, so because I am bored it still counts as three! please read and review!

"I can't believe she turned me down" Jack repeated for what felt like the a thousandth time

"No…who saw it coming?" Charlie replied sarcastically. It was common knowledge that Samantha Carter hated Jack O'Neill.

"I mean…she said no!"

"yeah…jack that was four, no, five hours ago., and you still cant believe it?" Charlie said, sitting up. He had been lying down on his bed, trying to ignore him. Clearly it wasn't working.

"Why, though, why?"

"Who knows?" Charlie said, resigned to his fate as best friend.

"I can't believe he asked me out!" Sam repeated.

"Me neither…" Janet said

"I cant believe he had the nerve…"

"Yeah. Shocker of the century." Janet said sarcastically. Everyone knew Jack O'Neill liked Sam. If they didn't, they were deaf, blind and stupid.

"I mean, what did he expect me to say?"

"Yeah, Sam…this was five, no, five and a half hours ago. Most people would be over it be now…unless you like him" Janet said, raising an eyebrow.

"What? No, no of course I don't like him" Sam said, finally sitting down "no…don't be so ridiculous…" Sam went on mumbling like this for a while, earning herself a laugh from Janet. Eventually she went back to ranting about Jack again. Janet sat back and listened-what were best friends for?


	4. Chapter 4

Authors note: Thank you so much for the reviews! You'd better enjoy the cute stuff while it lasts...the next chapter is a bit different, if you get what I mean...

Mishy: Look! I already have enough reviews to carry on! I'm very happy that you are enjoying the story.

Prinnie : Yes, she does like him...but will she realise the obvious in time?

Nyrocat: Aww, thanks for saying that it is awsome...though I think its a really bad story hehe.

For the next week of school, there were whispers behind hands following Sam and Jack everywhere, and were only stopped by Janet (who may be small but could send the toughest person running and screaming for mummy with a single look) or Teal'c (who was tall, with muscles and rarely cracked a smile).

Eventually, everything calmed down after the dance-what dresses people wore was suddenly more important to gossipers than 'some rejection' which they considered to be 'old news'

As they broke up from school for the Christmas break, Jacks ego seemed to have healed.

"You're going to ask her out?" Charlie asked, disbelieving

"Yes. What's wrong with that?" Jack asked

"I believe that would be most unwise" Teal'c put in

"See? T agrees with me" Charlie said, as though this settled it.

"Yes. I do see…" Jack said, walking past Charlie. Charlie looked pleased with himself.

"See?" he said to Teal'c

"Unfortunately" he replied. Confused, Charlie looked at what Teal'c was looking at. Jack was approaching Sam.

"Oh no"


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the reviews guys!

This story is really different from any of my other stories-and it ends in a cliff hanger! please read then review. Tell me what you think is going to happen. thanks again!

Mishy: No, I am not keeping the chapters short on purpose! hehe

How do you know that they will end up together? Sam's pride might push Jack away completely.

Waiting for my Prince: No, he doesn't learn, does he?

Nyrocat: Thank you for saying this rocks! I feel so honoured (the word "rocks" means extremely cool in my books by the way)

I promise I'll update this more regularly from now on.

"I cant believe she rejected me"

"Yeah, real shock" Charlie said. This was going to be a repeat of last time-almost exactly

It was dark. Janet's mum was going to kill her-then bring her back to clean up the mess. There was nobody in the alleyway-except her-and she was nearly home. Suddenly she heard footsteps. She paused. So did the footsteps. She decided that it must have been an echo. She walked on. Then she heard a cough. She stopped. She looked around. Nobody was there. Deciding that she was being paranoid, she walked on. With her heart in her throat, she walked as fast as she could. Suddenly, a pair of arms grabbed her. One hand covered her mouth and the other held a knife to her throat.

"Don't scream. Don't move." all she could do was nod. Still holding the knife to her throat, the stranger let go of her mouth and reached towards her bag.

"HEY!" A voice yelled from behind them. The mugger turned them both around, so Janet was in front of him.

"LET GO OF HER!"

The mugger was unsure of what to do.

"ALRIGHT, YOU'VE GOT ONE MORE CHANCE"

The mugger laughed loudly.

"LET GO OF HER"

The mugger laughed louder. Suddenly a voice came from behind them.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey sorry its been soooo long since my last update...but nobodys been reviewing wipes tears...naa im just messing with ya. but seriously please please please review my stories more...this is in red so you cant pretend you didnt see this bit...muahahahahaha

"I suggest you let go of her"

Janet knew that voice…

The mugger jumped. He pushed Janet away from him and ran in the direction of the most recent voice. Obviously he didn't think that voice could or would stop him. But there was a cry of pain and Janet heard him fall to the floor.

There was a hand on her arm. "Are you alright, Janet Frasier?" it was Teal'c.

"Y-yeah" In truth Janet had never been so scared.

"Hey kids" said the other voice from behind them. It was Jack. "Are you okay?"

"yeah"

"I called the police, they're coming" Jack told her.

"Thanks"

"Perhaps you wish to contact your mother?" Teal'c said, offering his mobile"

"Thanks" Janet said. She called her mum, then with Teal'c's permission she called Sam. After that, the police arrived

"well, you took your time, I called half an hour ago" Jack said to them. They ignored him, arrested the mugger and asked Janet about what happened.

Sam and Janet's mother arrived about the same time. Both were out of their minds in worry. After being assured by the police and Janet that everything was okay, Janet's mother rushed over to Jack and Teal'c to wring their hands and thank them for helping Janet and once she had calmed down enough to leave them alone, Sam shocked everyone by going over to them to thank them as well.

"What were you doing here, anyway?" Sam asked them after thanking them.

"Well, we came out for a stroll, walk in the park, you know? Then we saw a poor defenceless woman being attacked and decided to help out if we could, so I called the police while Teal'c went to the other side to stop him running away and now here we are, merry and Mary and on our sweet way home." Jack replied

"You saved my life" Janet said hoarsely

"Trust me, if he knew who he was messing with he would have kept away." Jack said "I don't know who is scarier-you or Teal'" he finished, making everyone laugh.

"We merely done as any good citizen should do" Teal'c said

"Well put" Jack said, clapping Teal'c's shoulder "but now we must on our way or I'll be tonight's dinner. Bye, all" he said waving.

"Which way" Teal'c inquired

"Follow the Yellow Brick Road, T." when Teal'c merely raised an eyebrow, he said "this way"


End file.
